Requested drabbles
by Libby16
Summary: This is a place to compile the requests I have received for Spamano fanfiction on tumblr. The story will forever be marked as complete, as each individual drabble will be complete, though depending on requests and inspiration, this will continuously be updated. This contains an assortment of drabbles with different AUs and scenarios. All Spamano centric. Rating subject to change.
1. Jealousy

Request by tumblr user: **dreaminacloud**

Promptrequested: "_kfjergkrakemr so I read that you will make a fic of spamano and I think if you could make a fic about spain jealous because romano has a date keemfikfkr i know it's so simple but I really want to see the oyabun jealous"_

* * *

_I have a date_ is what sparked it all. The jealousy, the little green seed that planted itself in Spain's chest that soon bloomed into something more.

_Just a pretty bella I met out today, she was nice. We're going out for drinks tonight_. It didn't matter _who_ it was, it didn't matter _how_ they met, all that mattered was that Romano, his most precious, was going out on a date, and he didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

Spain sat at the kitchen table, stewing over a cup of hot chocolate, the churro accompanying it long gone. Who was he to say that Romano couldn't go out? He didn't dictate his life, didn't mandate every one of his actions, and Romano was an adult; he could make his own choices. It didn't mean that Spain liked the thought anymore, however.

His fingers thrummed impatiently on the mug as Romano came downstairs, clad in a dress shirt and slacks. He looked positively handsome, and Spain drank in the sight of him like sweet nectar. "Leaving so soon?" Spain asked

Romano looked up, an indifferent expression on his face. "Yeah, what's it to you? You don't just leave a woman waiting, that's rude as fuck!"

Oh yes, Romano was a perfect gentleman, and that drove Spain even wilder with jealousy. He could just imagine Romano seated on a leather barstool, his clothes curving perfectly to accentuate his form (naturally tilted towards the girl), eyes alight with the compliments his lips were also spouting. Yes, Romano was a perfect gentleman, and that drove Spain crazy.

"How about you just stay here tonight?" Spain recommended. "I'll make you churros…I know you love those." He was truly desperate by this point.

Romano tilted his head up to stare at Spain as if he had just recommended genocide. "She's probably on her way, I can't stand her up!" Romano shook his head, making his way to the door. "Adios bastardo, get some manners while I'm gone."

With that, Romano was out the door, and Spain was left with the blossoming jealousy scorching him.

Spain's fingers tightened around the mug until a faultline crack appeared in the side.

* * *

**If you have a request, feel free to ask and I will get to the ones that inspire me. **


	2. Vampire

Request by: **Anonymous**

Requested prompt: "_Vampire!Spamano (Human Lovi Vampire spain) Preferably with a darker tone please? ;3;_"

* * *

The first time Lovino Vargas walked past the alley, it had been pelting rain.

The second time Lovino Vargas walked past the alley, it had been with a cloudless, cerulean sky looming overhead.

The third time Lovino Vargas walked past the alley, it had been with the moon as his only friend.

It was nothing more than that, a simple alley with trashcans littered throughout and any passerby would have paid no mind, and that was Lovino's gravest mistake.

Before Lovino could pass the hollow in the gaping walls, an abrasive arm reached out to hook around his waist from behind, tugging harshly at him as another hand clamped over his mouth to muffle the cries of terror and fear. Lovino struggled. His instinct was screaming at him to kick and flail to break himself free, but it was worthless. The being holding him was stronger by tenfold.

"Calm, chico, your struggling is useless." An alluring voice purred in his ear. The tenor voice caused shivers to wrack down the Italian's spine, goosebumbs rising on his skin. For some reason, his entire being complied. While his mind was screaming to fight, his body relaxed, slackening in the other's hold.

The stranger drug Lovino to a deeper part of the alley that was confined by the shadows; the moon had abandoned him.

Lovino's back was forced against the cool brick of the building, the other man looming in front of him. He felt a strong hand gripping his shoulder while the other hand had his cheek cupped in it. He noticed that the hands were noticeably cooler than natural human skin, smoother, a thousand times softer.

Green eyes glowed like emeralds in stark contrast to the black of the night, entrancing Lovino and trapping him like a sailor to a siren's call.

"I've smelled your scent before," the voice purred. His hand shifted to trail a smooth finger over Lovino's cheek bone, far too gently for the atmosphere. "And I love it. The sweet caramel of your blood calls to me."

His words were ancient, as ancient as the dead heart inside of him. Antonio's tone spoke of the thousands of years he had seen, the plagues and wars and spilling of blood he had mocked and laughed at while he stood proud.

Lovino saw the man in front of him dip his head down to the crook of his neck, gently taking the scent in with a content sigh. Antonio could sense everything, the blood racing through the mortal's veins, the constantly accelerating beat of his heart, and he loved every moment of it. "I crave you," he said.

Something sharp scratched at the sensitive skin of Lovino's neck, eliciting a gasp from him. A fang had broken through layers and allowed the red gold to seep through. All Lovino's thoughts scattered when he felt the smooth pad of the other's tongue glide over the wound, and he shivered with satisfaction at the feeling it brought.

Lovino's knees buckled as the man pulled back again, a Cheshire grin on his face. Visible were two pearlescent fangs, sharper than a blade.

Antonio leaned forward once more to trail his tongue along the shell of Lovino's ear. "Let me taste you, Lovino, let me in."

* * *

**If you have a request, feel free to ask and I will get to the ones that inspire me. **


	3. Wingtalia

Request by: tumblr user **fuckingtomatoes**

Requested prompt: "_for the spamano requests~! Can you do anything that has to do with wingtalia?_"

* * *

To Spain, flying was freedom and adrenaline; to Romano, it was terror.

Spain was unaware of Romano's fears. He took Romano's frequent declinations to go flying together as a refusal of his feelings. If Romano did not want to spend time with him, then obviously he did not like him – this was Spain's reasoning.

Every day the guilt of this ate away at Romano's consciousness. He let fear control his life. After all, what was the point of being winged if they were used as no more than decoration? Not only that, he didn't have the courage to tell anyone, Spain most of all. He would be the target of mockery, much more than he already suspected that he was. This crippling fear was affecting his entire existence, and he felt trapped by the own extensions of his body – which he could do nothing about.

Of course Romano had attempted to conquer his fear, but all it led to were several events of trial and error, ending with Romano in tears.

So often he wished he could go flying with Spain, to be able to soar in the sky the way Spain did. Romano had watched him, observed the way he weaved through the clouds with serpentine grace, turning such a simple task into an art form. He saw how Spain's lithe muscles bent to the whims of the wind, how his tanned skin contrasted against the light of the sky. He was the very definition of beauty, and Romano wished for nothing more than drink it in with Spain, but he couldn't, and that was the most soul-wrenching factor of them all.

Romano was sitting down one day, trying to discreetly watch Spain as he wove through the clouds. He thought he was unnoticeable, that is until a pair of emerald eyes caught his, and the next thing he knew, a certain Spaniard was landing right beside him.

"Watcha doing?" Spain chirped. The smile on his face practically rivaled the sun.

Romano frowned and felt a flush creep onto his cheeks. "I'm not doing anything. Go away," he demanded.

"But that's no fun," Spain retorted, kneeling so that he was on Romano's level. "It's much more fun with Romano!"

"Then you have one fucked up perception of what's 'fun'. I said go away," Romano said with a huff. His feathers ruffled slightly in annoyance. "Go on, you've got flying and stuff to do."

This only triggered a thought in Spain's head. Even though he had been rejected before, well, a twentieth or thirtieth time couldn't hurt, right? "Come with me then, it'll be fun!"

"I'd really rather no-AGH!" Romano was in the middle of his refusal when a hand suddenly clasped around his wrist, pulling him up from his sitting position. The next thing he knew he and Spain were running, and try as he might to struggle, Spain's grip was firm.

There was a drop off in the clouds a short bit away, leaving only open sky. When Romano realized this was Spain's intended destination, he felt his heartbeat quicken, panic beginning to set in. _No no no anything but that!_ He pleaded in his mind, but soon enough it was too late. Spain had lunged off of the side, bringing Romano with him.

It was only a moment down that Spain released Romano's wrist and began to flap his own wings to keep himself afloat.

Romano was in a different frame of mind entirely.

Around him was only open sky, nothing but the clear expanse around him, and he was falling. He cried out, screamed even for something, anything. His heart pounded in his ears, his blood pulsed, panic set in.

He tried to flap his wings to keep him afloat, but nothing seemed to help, not really, he was simply falling due to his own inability to calm himself.

Soon enough he felt strong arms scooping him up and bring him into a strong body. "Shh…shh…Romano, it's fine, what's wrong?" Spain asked.

Romano clung to the Spaniard for his life, arms around him, hands balling into his fists in the back of his shirt, and legs wrapping around his waist. He would later deny he ever did this, allow himself so close, but right then he needed it. "_Don'tletmegodon'tletmego ohmygodyoufuckingbastard don'tyoudareletmego!"_ He exclaimed, rushing his words to the point of being incoherent, but he didn't care, he was panicked, and this was his anchor.

"I won't I won't!" Spain insisted, using a bit stronger force with his wings to keep them up. Eventually he flew back up to the clouds, landing down. "Roma, we're back," he said, rubbing Romano's back.

Hesitantly, Romano peeked down, and upon seeing the clouds beneath their feet, lowered himself from his grip on Spain. "S-Sorry…" Romano muttered sheepishly. He couldn't meet Spain's gaze.

"Romano, what was that?" Spain asked, nothing but concern in his voice. When Romano didn't respond, he reached a hand forward to bravely tuck a strand of hair behind Romano's ear. "It's all right, you can tell me anything you know. I won't judge."

He knew that there was no way out of explaining this…he'd have to confess. "Fine," Romano conceded, "I'm scared of flying. There. Make fun of me all you want."

Romano expected taunts after that, mockery of being afraid of his very existence, but instead he received warm arms gently around him. "S-Spain?" He asked in confusion and shock to the hug.

"Oh Romano, why didn't you just tell me?" Spain asked, tightening his hold slightly and using one hand to rub his back. "I'm sorry, if I'd have known I would have never…oh Romano please forgive me!"

He was stunned. Spain wasn't mocking him, instead he was asking forgiveness. "W-Why the hell are you asking me to forgive you?" He asked

"Because I practically shoved you off of the clouds when you're afraid of it!"

"But…you don't think I'm crazy for it?" Romano asked in disbelief.

Spain pulled away slightly to better look at Romano. In an act of bravery, he moved a hand up to cup Romano's cheek. "Of course I don't. Everyone has a fear, and sometimes they seem silly to other people, but that doesn't mean it's still not a very real fear. In fact," Spain explained, looking a bit sheepish, "I'm afraid of ladybugs of all things. When I go to Earth, I can't handle seeing them, they just…" He shuddered. "But what I'm trying to say is, even if it's something most aren't afraid of…it's still scary. So don't feel bad, okay?"

Romano was stunned to hear all this…Spain didn't think lesser of him, didn't think he was a freak of nature or a coward. He accepted and acknowledged it. In the moment when his guard was let down, he leaned up to press a quick kiss to Spain's cheeks. "Thanks bastard," he muttered. When asked later, he'd forever deny it.

Spain was stunned for a moment, but soon a smile split across his face. "H-Happy to help!" He cheered. "But um…I won't ask you to go flying with me anymore."

Romano flushed a bit. "Um…you don't have to do that…maybe you can help me with this whole thing?" He suggested.

"I'd be honored," Spain replied truthfully. "We'll go slow, but for right now…how about a walk?" He asked.

Romano simply smirked. "Sounds good."

* * *

**If you have a request, feel free to ask and I will get to the ones that inspire me. **


End file.
